An Unexpected Storm
by Elithemiar
Summary: It's winter and at sunset. Marinette is doing a delivery run for her parents. Adrien is sick of being locked indoors and sneaks out as Chat Noir. The two run into each other during a sudden blizzard. Chapter 1 is a non-reveal, Chapter 2 is a reveal.
1. Non-Reveal Version

**A/N**

 **Before you read: There is a second version. This version does not involve a reveal at the end, it's a cute Adrienette that was a freaking dream. The reveal version is the second chapter, it's not a dramatic shock reveal. It's a subtle shock reveal full of acceptance, an alternate ending to this version.**

 **This came to be from reading Miraculous fanfiction and the irritation of having a snow storm on the first day of spring when earlier in the week it was like 60F. Where I live, mother nature is bi-polar and we have lake effect weather. Northeastern storms suck.**

 **Lastly, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. (if I did...the rating would be slightly increased...)**

* * *

The blue sky began to turn orange and red behind the Eifel tower, creating an enchanted place among the reaches of reality. The city of love began to chill in the late reaches of winter that refused to give into the warm weather of spring. The bitter hold of the cold numbed fingers and cheeks not covered. Children being called in by parents, and daredevil teenagers braving the deep snow to wrestle with each other longer. Laughter that filled the air quieted to whispers as a blue tinted black-haired teen carried two boxes stacked on top of each other in her arms. Her exposed fingers began to ache from maintaining the same position her hands were forced to undergo. She balanced the small stack into one hand to flex and curl her fingers to return some blood flow before switching to do the same with the other hand. Taped to the side of the top box is the address of a regular customer of her family's shop, which is another block down the road. As she continued to walk towards her destination, the crunching of the snow below her feet and the sight of her breath in the air made her think of her warm bed. The place where she wanted to be, but she would help her parents with anything. Even if it meant braving the cold to deliver an order of warm bakery sweets.

She thought of Tiki nestled in a cocoon of fleece on the little bed that she made her, it was on her desk but was moved near Marinette for the extra warmth. Her Kwami had stated that ladybugs usually hibernated during the winter, so the bearers of the Ladybug Miraculous are a little more sensitive to cold weather. The seriousness of the effect depends on the holder, since some are able to handle the cold better than others.

Marinette thought that she could naturally hold off the chill of winter because of the warmth of the bakery seeping into her clothes. She couldn't imagine trying to fight some kind of instinct to sleep when winter initially set in three months ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by her foot slipping out from under her and she struggled in trying to stabilize her balance. She began to fall forward when two pairs of hands saved her from a tragedy, one grabbed the boxes out of her hand while the other gripped her shoulders to help steady her movements. Once she found solid footing again, she looked up to notice the familiar father and son that frequented the bakery. She looked around to notice that she had reached her destination, then looked up and smiled, "Thank you for the save."

The father looked at her amused before turning to his son, "That is an example why our sidewalk needed to be salted."

The son blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry," He pulled out his wallet and paid for the sweets as his father waited. "Lesson learned for next time."

"It's fine." She took the money from him and began to wave when the father frowned at her. "I'll be fine." She interrupted before he could speak his mind. "Enjoy the sweets!" she called as she made her way back home. Small puffs of white began to fall from the sky, Marinette looked up as the clouds began to cover the half moon.

Through the large windows, green eyes looked upon the half moon being covered by the clouds that is causing the current snow fall. He's been stuck inside for almost three days, the weather preventing his father from letting him out with his friends. He falls back onto his bed and looks up at his ceiling, blond locks shifted slightly free from his regular style. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, famous Adrien Agreste locked in his own home. He reopened them to find green eyes directly in front of him, startling him backwards almost tumbling off the other side of the bed. "Really, Plagg!" he glared at his cat Kwami, who had a piece of camembert cheese in his paws.

"Adrien?' A voice called over the intercom.

The boy walked over to it and pressed the button to respond, "Yes, Natalie?"

"Good night."

The intercom shut off before he could respond, whispering out a good night before heading out over to his windows and swinging the one panel open. He quickly pulled on a heavy jacket, the scarf, and a hat before calling his transformation, "Plagg, Claws Out!" he vaguely heard the annoyed shout of Plagg before launching out of his massive cold room and into the falling snow.

Snow continued to fall as Marinette rubbed her hands together, before replacing her hands inside her coat pockets. A vibration in her pocket made her stop and take her phone out, finding Alya's name across the screen she answered slightly confused. "A little late to be calling don't you think?"

"Oh, hush. Have you heard from Adrien lately?"

Marinette's cheeks immediately blushed at the name of the sweet boy, "Well…Umm…no, not since break started."

"Nino says that he's unable to get a hold of him. They were texting earlier then he stopped answering."

"He could be busy doing something." She responded, sadness filling her as she remembered what happened during Christmas.

"Adrien would've told Nino."

"Oh, man!" she danced where she stood, "What…what if he's in danger? Or what happened during Christmas and gets targeted by an akuma? I…mean…we won't see him ever again!" She heard Alya mumbling over the phone, "Start making other calls!" she began ordering, ignoring what her friend was saying, "I'll keep a look out on my way home!" she hung up as she took a sharp turn through a rusted gate of the park.

Vines curled around the iron bars and tall grasses shifted at knee height as Marinette ran through them. A small narrow path made its way through a couple of large trees, before meeting up with the faded and crumbling cobblestones next to a worn-out bench. She rounded around a non-functioning fountain, eyes searching for a piece of wood that was usually laying on the side of another path. Once she found the rotted wood, she looked ahead to see the old dilapidated playground, which she bypassed and began to follow the rows of new light posts. Running through another gate she came across the part of the park that was taken care of, an archway was in her sights when her coat wrapped around her body.

A sudden gust of wind made her freeze and shiver as the weather made the flurries come down much harder. Soon enough, she lost some of her sight that was now blinded by the sudden blizzard. She made her way out of the park, across the vacant street, and onto the sidewalk where she begins to huddle underneath an awning that span from the front and around the corner. Believing she'll stay warmer in the alleyway instead of her current position she was about to make a run for it when another made her fall.

A cold shock ran through her spine as her jeans began to soak from the snow that her and the other person fell into. "I'm sorry." The boy, the voice indicated, apologized, "I should've been watching where I was going."

"It's fine." She responded, taking the hand that was offered, "The blizzard came from nowhere." She tried to brush off the snow that still covered her legs, then looked up into gorgeous green eyes that showed kindness. "A…Adrien!?" she nearly yelled, shocked that he was out in the cold as well.

Smiling at the _cute_ way she reacted, he pulled her into the alleyway where the both of them could be shielded from the weather. "Hey, Marinette. I thought you would be home, what are you doing out?"

"I…uh…had to bake-make a delivery to a…snow…customer for my parents. Then…got a call from Alya…who got a call from N…Nino when you stopped a…answering. Not that there was a p…problem, he was just worried—not that there should've been a reason to worry, but we decided to check around to m…make sure you were okay. Well, not that you can't take care of yourself…of course you can. Then a blizzard made things more difficult."

"Thanks for worrying…" he hesitantly responded.

Marinette took a deep breath after a beat of silence, "What are you doing out here?"

A strong gust of wind blew past them from the outside of the alleyway, Adrien shielded her from the wind until it died down. A door opened farther down the alleyway that had the both of them tensing, an older gentleman came out the door carrying a big black trash bag. He wiped his brow from the sweat that has accumulated from his duties inside the building, then smiled and looked out into the building snow. Seeing the two teens attempt to stay warm at the beginning of alleyway, had him concerned. He came up to them and motioned to come closer. Adrien took the initiative and herded Marinette from their position closer to the door that the man stood in front of. "Come inside and warm up, lovebirds."

"We're just friends." Adrien assured.

The two followed the man through the kitchen and into the café lounge where they were immediately filled with warmth. The two sat in a corner sofa set that had a table in front of them with cable chargers installed under different panels. The two teens thanked the man who turned back to work behind the counter. He looked up at the sound of ringing to see the young girl take out her phone.

Marinette answers the phone, sheepishly when she took note of the time. "Hello, mama."

Adrien could hear the frantic worrying over the phone, wondering if Natalie or his father bothered to take another look inside his room. Her parents worry made him think of his father's distancing where he would rather have Natalie call him instead of calling his own son, especially when it came to events either during school or days that his schedule was actually clear. Marinette's reassurance to her parent's that they're fine, pulled him from his thoughts and caused him to notice her still shivering.

A shadow pulled them both from the phone and each other as the café owner placed two cups on the table in front of them, "Hot chocolate on the house to warm you up."

A silence takes up the room as the two begin to warm up with their drinks; Adrien taking quick sips and Marinette's hands wrapped around the cup. Each one of them kept taking quick glances at one another, Adrien looked up and met Marinette's eyes by accident and couldn't look away. He only moved once she broke eye contact, he rubbed the back of his neck, "I snuck out. I was tired of being stuck inside and I wanted to enjoy the snow." She stared at him as he explained. "I was walking around when the blizzard hit."

The owner watched from behind the counter, shaking his head at the two teens. All three heads turned to the door that swung open then immediately closed, keeping the cold air out from the warm establishment. "Henri!" the customer waved out.

"Mathis, welcome! Did you get out early?" The owner asked, as Mathis sat down at one of the bar stools.

"This weather, I swear that a blizzard was not forecasted for tonight." He stated looking out the windows spotting the two kids. "Not safe out there for anyone, including daredevils."

"Any idea when this is going to let up?" Henri asked, noting that the two teens returned to their hot chocolates.

"Checked before I left work, supposedly another hour." He also took note of the silence, "What's with those two?"

Henri turned away to get the usual latte and warm cheese filled pretzel, "They got caught in the blizzard and took the alley for shelter."

"Didn't know the Agreste kid had a girlfriend. Ya think that the tabloids would be all over that." Mathis took the latte and pretzel that was handed to him.

"Well, apparently they're not together." He walked around the back of the counter and sat on the stool beside his friend, "According to the kid, they're just friends."

"With that kind of interaction, I think someone is in denial." He took out his phone and turned on the swivel stool to point the camera at them.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a clip for my wife." The teens began sneaking glances at each other, the girl blushing every time their eyes made contact. The boy trying to make a conversation every time their eyes met but gave up when the girl looked away. "Her current book has a teen love story that's really awkward but she doesn't know how to write it."

"I think the scene in front of us is the definition of awkward. I think the girl has a crush on him, but the guy either is in denial or knows and is trying to be gentle."

"Or they're enemies in school with the guy has a crush on her, but best friends outside of school with the girl having a crush on him."

"Oh, and they dress and act differently to keep up reputations?"

"But, they only recently found out."

"Your wife has grown on the both of us." Henri stated glaring at Mathis as he ends the video and eats his pretzel.

"I think we should intervene, there is still a lot of time left before this blizzard blows over."

The two stood up after the pretzel was finished, and sat down on the opposite side of the teens, "What were you two doing before the storm?" Henri asked, glaring at Mathis put his phone on the table, red light blinking.

"I was doing a delivery for my parents."

"Tom and Sabine?" Marinette nodded, "Then you must be Marinette. Your parents are an inspiration of success for me."

"How so?" her head tilted to the side. Mathis watched as Adrien's eyes lit up in wonder of the girl in front of him, he wished he could get his phone out to secretly record a video, but it seems sound would have to do.

"Small shop, big business. I've only been open for six months and experimenting on hours and accessories to use."

"I think you'll do fine, the lounge is comfortable." Adrien stated, leaning back keeping the group in full sight.

"His dream is actually to have a partial book store, for his customers and possible area for students to work." Mathias stated, "He's always planning, wanting to knock down a wall into one of the businesses on the side to be used as a library."

"His wife is a writer, a good one, her books will be on display for her fans to read whenever."

"Maybe you can do something with the library, a deal of some sort. It could create employee benefits on both sides of the café and library." Adrien explained, unknowingly getting a lovesick smile from the girl but the two men caught her.

"I never thought of that." He thought about the idea, "I'll write that down, but for now I'll just keep the café running to her full extent. Once my wife moves back home she'll be trying her fantastic experiments with the lattes and cappuccinos."

"Are they good?"

"Most of the time, but now and again she'll do some truly odd mixes. She's definetly full of spunk, one of the reasons I fell in love with her. She keeps everyone on their toes."

"Yeah, when people allowed her to." Mathis mumbled.

"Okay, kids let me tell you something." Henri began, "There are two sides to every person, introvert and extrovert. What they usually let out is what they are comfortable around people, it's their opposite side that is special to see. If someone allows you to see this rare second side that they usually keep hidden, they fully trust you and you should trust them."

"Oh, wise one, please stop." Mathis ignored the glare sent his way and looked out the window, to see snow gently falling. "It's about time. See you next week, Henri!" he yelled grabbing his phone and running out the door.

"Let me get you two another cup of hot chocolate before you go."

Marinette and Adrien attempted to decline the offer, but they fell on deaf ears as Henri left for their cups. The two of them stood still not talking but not being as nervous around the other anymore. The three of them waved as they separated, and Marinette took the lead as she headed for the short cut through the park.

She began to think of how much of a fool she was unable to talk coherently to Adrien and keeping silent just out of fear of stuttering around him. She probably didn't have much of a chance with him anyways, knowing there are many other girls who can actually speak and not be a stuttering babbling mess over the simplest of questions.

Adrien stayed behind Marinette, concerned about her silence and distancing that keeps happening while they are alone together. He remembers that she is calm once she is in the presence of another, like it gives her a reason to talk to someone else other than him, someone to be forgotten. He looks ahead towards the girl and sees the fading footprints next to him, suddenly there's a flash as if in a trance, he forgets where he is and sees an image of his mother looking back at him in her winter outfit. Unable to feel anything in his legs as a deep sadness fills his chest and travels up his throat, he falls to his knees into the snow.

Marinette was soothed by the sound of the snow crunching beneath her feet when she began to feel that something wasn't right. Focusing on the sound, she could've swore that there was a second pair to hers a moment ago. Stopping a waiting for that second set, it never came. Turning around she sees Adrien on his knees and shaking, she goes to him kneeling down as well. "Adrien." She whispered, trying not to startle him.

He started mumbling, "Mother…snow…family." He was incoherent, unable to make sense of what he was saying, he was still shaking. Now knowing that the shaking wasn't because of the weather, in a surge of confidence and concern she wrapped her arms around Adrien. In an instant, he breaks as tears began to fall, the emotions that he had kept locked away finally breaking free in someone that he trusts not to tell him to get over the issue. His hands grip onto her coat as the cold of winter is dissipated from the warmth of Marinette's embrace. Remembering where he was, he slowly straightened once he stopped shaking and reluctantly let go of the coat that he was desperately holding on to. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She pulls him up to his feet, "Come, I need to show you something." Taking his hand, she pulls him with her through the snow towards a part of the park that he didn't know existed.

Behind a thicket of trees where old cobblestones that have been crumbling, stood an old cracked granite fountain. Around the sides was a relief of a family playing in different activities, but still always smiling and laughing. Marinette let go of Adrien's hand as he walked around, spotting the column of trees that rose above the relief and the kites and wildlife in and above the trees. He ended up back next to Marinette who kept a close eye on him, making sure he was okay.

"I didn't know this existed." He looked at her, seeing her soft smile as if thinking of a memory.

"Not many know about it in the first place." She looked down, "Ever since the larger one in the middle of the park was installed and maintained, this one was left abandoned."

"Why hasn't it been destroyed?"

"Too many people have memories of this place." She glanced over at him before looking back at the fountain. "It's like, those that never forget the memories of a lost loved one finds this place because those memories keep the person they lost alive."

Looking around, he spotted a bench and made his way over, Marinette slowly followed him. They both sit down on the bench, she opens her mouth to apologize but is cut off by his embrace. Hesitantly she reciprocates the action, then blushes as she gets pulled back. Adrien ended up with his back against the arm rest of the bench with Marinette's back against his chest. He smiles as he witnesses the blush rise, but missed the color darken when he hides into the crook of her neck. "Thank you." He says simply, tone soft as his voice rumbles through her shoulder. He raises his eyes staring at the fountain.

He knows that Marinette is trying to get him to feel better about his missing mother, but it stood out with what she did. While other people would have comforted him and try to take his mind off his memories, she took it in stride and allowed him to be comforted with his emotions. She accepted the hurting part of him instead of trying to get him to ignore it.

"A-Adrien?" she stutters out, he hums out as a response as he looks at her, "What's your mother like?" there was a moment of silence as he remembers. "Only if you're comfortable, you don't have to."

"She's kind, putting others before herself but still able to challenge others to do the right thing. She's a hero without the powers, bringing out the best in someone who may not know about themselves." His response brought a smile to both of them as they relaxed into each other's warmth, surprisingly keeping the cold of winter away.

Marinette felt the vibration of her phone before either heard it, "Where have you been!?"

"Hi, Alya, where are you?"

"The bakery, with your parents! We already have one missing, we don't need another!"

"Actually, found Adrien. We ran into each other when the blizzard started." She felt a tightening around her waist and blushed when she looked up at him.

"Tell him to answer his phone once in a while!" Marinette heard Nino in the background yell.

Adrien immediately took the phone from her hand and responded directly, "Forgot it at home!"

"Dude! Next time you sneak out, make sure your phone is with you!"

He gives he phone back to her when Sabine gets on the phone, going back to nearly cuddling.

"Are you two okay?" Sabine asked her daughter.

"We're doing fine, just a little chilled."

There was a relieved sigh, "Where did you end up?"

"We're at the Memory Fountain in the abandoned area of the park."

"Memory Fountain?" Sabine asked, there was a 'I know' in the background which was followed by some murmuring, "Alya and Nino will be there shortly." As the phone was passed, she heard her parents yell to take extra warm clothes.

A young couple passed behind them, using the short cut but ignoring the fountain they saw Adrien. "Only reason girls go after him is his status, that green eyed blond-haired jerk. Only a pawn in the industry." He decided to take the phone from Marinette, who gave him an odd look but then saw the couple as well.

As he was talking to Nino about his night of freedom, Marinette began mumbling about who he really is, ignoring the camera flashes. As her voice gets clearer, Adrien began to notice what she was saying. He hanged up with the promise that neither of them will move from their spot.

"…shouldn't objectify someone based on looks or status, that's a bonus, who they are as a person is what matters." He looked down at her and smiled. "Heck, I even love him for who he is but stay quiet since being his friend is enough. I know he likes someone else and as long as he's happy, everything will be fine."

He watched as she stilled and looked up at him, off the phone and staring at her, he smirked as her blushed intensified. "Did you mean that?" he watched her nod in affirmation.

Suddenly, another flash from a camera has Marinette turning towards it ready to speak her mind to find Nino and Alya smiling at them. She squeaks out, embarrassed by their predicament and made to move but was held back by the one behind her.

"He so kind, handsome, dreamy, helpful, and despite being rich he doesn't show off." Alya listed mocking Marinette, "By the way, almost daily."

Marinette attempts to hide her face in one hand since Adrien at some point had her other one in his. Adrien squeezed her hand trying to comfort her before pulling them both up.

The two of them were pulled apart by their best friends to layer up in warmth as they began the walk back to the bakery. Marinette's bittersweet smile has Alya asking for details, "Girl, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, completely. I was comfy."

"I saw that, even got the picture as proof." she laughed as the girl blushed again.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" Nino asked him, raising an eyebrow as he spotted Alya pull Marinette aside.

"A few things actually, I need to think about something."

"Just don't break her."

"When you turned to us, I thought you were about to go into a rant. I want the deets!"

"Details later, I may have accidentally confessed…"

Alya squealed, causing the two boys to look over at them seeing the excited and embarrassed girls, "I wanted to get out. I've basically been in the house since break started." Adrien explained, "Then I found out that apparently Marinette has a crush on me."

"Dude, it's about time!" Adrien looked at him in shock, "Practically our whole class knows, why do you think Alya has been setting up schemes for the two of you to meet?"

"I thought she legitimately had stuff to do."

By the time that the story was told to their closest friend, they made it back to the bakery and immediately pulled into a hug. Marinette and Adrien were being doted on by Sabine when Alya and Nino snuck by, "Don't worry, girl! I'll take care of your room!" making the girl blush, Nino laugh, and the parents smile which all three reactions made Adrien confused.

"Marinette is as bad as Adrien when it comes to Ladybug." Nino stated as he saw her wall above her computer and the background of her screen which was in view as Alya worked to change it.

"That's what has me concerned for this development." Alya spoke truthfully, "If he has that much of a crush on Ladybug than I don't want him to mislead Marinette. I believe they'll be good for each other, but I will stay by my girl's side if he breaks her heart."

"I told him not to break her." He helped Alya take down the schedule and slide it behind her desk against the wall. "Even I can tell that he doesn't quite get social cues. I'll try to discuss with him about it before he does anything."

The two of them settle on the floor to wait on the couple, "Alya, Nino, are you staying?" Marinette asked once her mother stopped doting on them.

"Yeah, we called earlier and were told to stay here till morning." She responded.

"What do we do now?" Nino asked, laying back on the floor.

"We could watch a movie, if no one is tired." She suggested, giving Marinette a mischievous glint that she knows all too well.

"I guess." Marinette glared at her, who launch from her spot on the floor and dragged Nino and Adrien up to her bed. After setting everything up, Marinette and Adrien leaned back against some pillows on the very top end of her bed with Nino and Alya laying against more pillows near their feet.

It was about halfway through the movie that Alya and Nino began to fall asleep, Marinette woke the two up who left to the sofa in the family room so the other two could have some room.

"About earlier at the park—" Adrien began, moving around concerned and nervous.

Marinette only shook her head at him, "I'm not expecting you to return any kind of feelings."

"I don't deserve a friend like you."

"I'm not leaving, no matter what."

The two of them were awoken in the morning by Nino laughing and Alya recording on her phone, "I should create a new blog involving the two of you." She smirked at them, "It may hit more views than the Ladyblog."

The view in front of the two amused teens had Adrien's arms wrapped around her waist with his head buried in her neck and one of Marinette's hand in his hair with her other arm across one of his arms. Both their legs were tangled, the blanket that covered them completely off and on the floor. They immediately separated, after a little trouble of untangling themselves.

"I think you two need some practice." Nino said, putting his two cents in.

Adrien glared at him, only to chuckle as Marinette practically gave up and fell back into the bed not wanting to move.

"At least it was us finding you and not your parents." Alya mentioned, "Breakfast is ready and Nino, of all people, got a call from Natalie."

"Dude, she found out you snuck out and is willing to stall your father long enough for you to sneak back in your room." That got all the teens moving, by eight they were either walking home or being picked up by their parents.

As Marinette closed the door when they all left, she turned around to her parents who were grinning at her, "By how the two of you were laying this morning, I'm guessing the two of you are finally together."

"How did…Alya." She blushed and went back up to her room, finding her phone had a message two minutes after Alya was picked up by her parents.

 _You may be safe from them finding the two of you, doesn't mean it wasn't being shown._

With a groan, she let herself fall back into bed. Tiki, who just woke up, looked at her concerned, "What's wrong Marinette?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I was literally falling asleep while typing near the end, so it may seem rushed. It's fine by me, a lot more editing on the reveal version.**

If you have an issue with my layout ("The first paragraph is too long, you should break them up into smaller sections.") deal with it.

 **Some OOCness, maybe?**

 **Two ideas did pop up during this.**

 **Alya's Adrienette Blog:**

 **-Which for some reason tabloids don't care for and the knowledge hasn't reached Mister Agreste?**

 **-Absolutely entertaining to those that follow, and the two stars have no idea it exists.**

 **-The confrontation between Luka and Marinette starts a shipping war on the blog**

 **Love's Reputation:**

 **-These two idiots dress differently and act differently in school; Adrien is more jock, Marinette is more gothic. Jock!Adrien has fallen for Goth!Marinette (She's strong minded and doesn't let people get to her)**

 **-Jock!Adrien is Chat Noir and Goth!Marinette is Ladybug, they don't have classes together and only meet in passing**

 **-However when out of school, Adrien is more gentle and sympathetic, Marinette is more conservative and quiet. Marinette has fallen for Adrien (He's caring and kind, he's defended her when others bad mouthed her.)**

 **-Because of the differences, they don't know that they are enemies and friends. Apparently it's known that jocks and goths don't get along and they have a reputation to maintain.**

 **-Adrien is still a model, Marinette is still into fashion design**


	2. Reveal Version

**N/A:**

 **Yes, this is the reveal version**

 **Any and all mistakes found are mine (it has been six hours since I've been home from work and have not slept yet)**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

* * *

The blue sky began to turn orange and red behind the Eifel tower, creating an enchanted place among the reaches of reality. The city of love began to chill in the late reaches of winter that refused to give into the warm weather of spring. The bitter hold of the cold numbed fingers and cheeks not covered. Children being called in by parents, and daredevil teenagers braving the deep snow to wrestle with each other a little longer. Laughter that filled the air quieted to whispers as a blue tinted black-haired teen carried two boxes stacked on top of each other in her arms. Her exposed fingers began to ache from maintaining the same position her hands were forced to undergo. She balanced the small stack into one hand to flex and curl her fingers to return some blood flow before switching to do the same with the other hand. Taped to the side of the top box is the address of a regular customer of her family's shop, which is another block down the road. As she continued to walk towards her destination, the crunching of the snow below her feet and the sight of her breath in the air made her think of her warm bed. The place where she wanted to be, but she would help her parents with anything. Even if it meant braving the cold to deliver an order of warm bakery sweets.

She thought of Tiki nestled in a cocoon of fleece on the little bed that she made her, it was on her desk but was moved near Marinette for the extra warmth. Her Kwami had stated that ladybugs usually hibernated during the winter, so the bearers of the Ladybug Miraculous are a little more sensitive to cold weather. The seriousness of the effect depends on the holder, since some are able to handle the cold better than others.

Marinette thought that she could naturally hold off the chill of winter because of the warmth of the bakery seeping into her clothes. She couldn't imagine trying to fight some kind of instinct to sleep when winter initially set in three months ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by her foot slipping out from under her and she struggled in trying to stabilize her balance. She began to fall forward when two pairs of hands saved her from a tragedy, one grabbed the boxes out of her hand while the other gripped her shoulders to help steady her movements. Once she found solid footing again, she looked up to notice the familiar father and son that frequented the bakery. She looked around to notice that she had reached her destination, then looked up and smiled, "Thank you for the save."

The father looked at her amused before turning to his son, "That is an example why our sidewalk needed to be salted."

The son blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry," He pulled out his wallet and paid for the sweets as his father waited. "Lesson learned for next time."

"It's fine." She took the money from him and began to wave when the father frowned at her. "I'll be fine." She interrupted before he could speak his mind. "Enjoy the sweets!" she called as she made her way back home. Small puffs of white began to fall from the sky, Marinette looked up as the clouds began to cover the half moon.

Through the large windows, green eyes looked upon the half moon being covered by the clouds that is causing the current snow fall. He's been stuck inside for almost three days, the weather preventing his father from letting him out with his friends. He falls back onto his bed and looks up at his ceiling, blond locks shifted slightly free from his regular style. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, famous Adrien Agreste locked in his own home. He reopened them to find green eyes directly in front of him, startling him backwards almost tumbling off the other side of the bed. "Really, Plagg!" he glared at his cat Kwami, who had a piece of camembert cheese in his paws.

"Adrien?' A voice called over the intercom.

The boy walked over to it and pressed the button to respond, "Yes, Natalie?"

"Good night."

The intercom shut off before he could respond, whispering out a good night before heading out over to his windows and swinging the one panel open. He quickly pulled on a heavy jacket, the scarf, and a hat before calling his transformation, "Plagg, Claws Out!" he vaguely heard the annoyed shout of Plagg before launching out of his massive cold room and into the falling snow.

Snow continued to fall as Marinette rubbed her hands together, before replacing her hands inside her coat pockets. A vibration in her pocket made her stop and take her phone out, finding Alya's name across the screen she answered slightly confused. "A little late to be calling don't you think?"

"Oh, hush. Have you heard from Adrien lately?"

Marinette's cheeks immediately blushed at the name of the sweet boy, "Well…Umm…no, not since break started."

"Nino says that he's unable to get a hold of him. They were texting earlier then he stopped answering."

"He could be busy doing something." She responded, sadness filling her as she remembered what happened during Christmas.

"Adrien would've told Nino."

"Oh, man!" she danced where she stood, "What…what if he's in danger? Or what happened during Christmas and gets targeted by an akuma? I…mean…we won't see him ever again!" She heard Alya mumbling over the phone, "Start making other calls!" she began ordering, ignoring what her friend was saying, "I'll keep a look out on my way home!" she hung up as she took a sharp turn through a rusted gate of the park.

Vines curled around the iron bars and tall grasses shifted at knee height as Marinette ran through them. A small narrow path made its way through a couple of large trees, before meeting up with the faded and crumbling cobblestones next to a worn-out bench. She rounded around a non-functioning fountain, eyes searching for a piece of wood that was usually laying on the side of another path. Once she found the rotted wood, she looked ahead to see the old dilapidated playground, which she bypassed and began to follow the rows of new light posts. Running through another gate she came across the part of the park that was taken care of, an archway was in her sights when her coat wrapped around her body.

A sudden gust of wind made her freeze and shiver as the weather made the flurries come down much harder. Soon enough, she lost some of her sight that was now blinded by the sudden blizzard. She made her way out of the park, across the vacant street, and onto the sidewalk where she begins to huddle underneath an awning that span from the front and around the corner. Believing she'll stay warmer in the alleyway instead of her current position she was about to make a run for it when another made her fall.

A cold shock ran through her spine as her jeans began to soak from the snow that her and the other person fell into. "I'm sorry." The boy, the voice indicated, apologized, "I should've been watching where I was going."

"It's fine." She responded, taking the hand that was offered, "The blizzard came from nowhere." She tried to brush off the snow that still covered her legs, then looked up into gorgeous green eyes that showed kindness. "A…Adrien!?" she nearly yelled, shocked that he was out in the cold as well.

Smiling at the _cute_ way she reacted, he pulled her into the alleyway where the both of them could be shielded from the weather. "Hey, Marinette. I thought you would be home, what are you doing out?"

"I…uh…had to bake-make a delivery to a…snow…customer for my parents. Then…got a call from Alya…who got a call from N…Nino when you stopped a…answering. Not that there was a p…problem, he was just worried—not that there should've been a reason to worry, but we decided to check around to m…make sure you were okay. Well, not that you can't take care of yourself…of course you can. Then a blizzard made things more difficult."

"Thanks for worrying…" he hesitantly responded.

Marinette took a deep breath after a beat of silence, "What are you doing out here?"

A strong gust of wind blew past them from the outside of the alleyway, Adrien shielded her from the wind until it died down. A door opened farther down the alleyway that had the both of them tensing, an older gentleman came out the door carrying a big black trash bag. He wiped his brow from the sweat that has accumulated from his duties inside the building, then smiled and looked out into the building snow. Seeing the two teens attempt to stay warm at the beginning of alleyway, had him concerned. He came up to them and motioned to come closer. Adrien took the initiative and herded Marinette from their position closer to the door that the man stood in front of. "Come inside and warm up, lovebirds."

"We're just friends." Adrien assured.

The two followed the man through the kitchen and into the café lounge where they were immediately filled with warmth. The two sat in a corner sofa set that had a table in front of them with cable chargers installed under different panels. The two teens thanked the man who turned back to work behind the counter. He looked up at the sound of ringing to see the young girl take out her phone.

Marinette answers the phone, sheepishly when she took note of the time. "Hello, mama."

Adrien could hear the frantic worrying over the phone, wondering if Natalie or his father bothered to take another look inside his room. Her parents worry made him think of his father's distancing where he would rather have Natalie call him instead of calling his own son, especially when it came to events either during school or days that his schedule was actually clear. Marinette's reassurance to her parent's that they're fine, pulled him from his thoughts and caused him to notice her still shivering.

A shadow pulled them both from the phone and each other as the café owner placed two cups on the table in front of them, "Hot chocolate on the house to warm you up."

A silence takes up the room as the two begin to warm up with their drinks; Adrien taking quick sips and Marinette's hands wrapped around the cup. Each one of them kept taking quick glances at one another, Adrien looked up and met Marinette's eyes by accident and couldn't look away. He only moved once she broke eye contact, he rubbed the back of his neck, "I snuck out. I was tired of being stuck inside and I wanted to enjoy the snow." She stared at him as he explained. "I was walking around when the blizzard hit."

The owner watched from behind the counter, shaking his head at the two teens. All three heads turned to the door that swung open then immediately closed, keeping the cold air out from the warm establishment. "Henri!" the customer waved out.

"Mathis, welcome! Did you get out early?" The owner asked, as Mathis sat down at one of the bar stools.

"This weather, I swear that a blizzard was not forecasted for tonight." He stated looking out the windows spotting the two kids. "Not safe out there for anyone, including daredevils."

"Any idea when this is going to let up?" Henri asked, noting that the two teens returned to their hot chocolates.

"Checked before I left work, supposedly another hour." He also took note of the silence, "What's with those two?"

Henri turned away to get the usual latte and warm cheese filled pretzel, "They got caught in the blizzard and took the alley for shelter."

"Didn't know the Agreste kid had a girlfriend. Ya think that the tabloids would be all over that." Mathis took the latte and pretzel that was handed to him.

"Well, apparently they're not together." He walked around the back of the counter and sat on the stool beside his friend, "According to the kid, they're just friends."

"With that kind of interaction, I think someone is in denial." He took out his phone and turned on the swivel stool to point the camera at them.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a clip for my wife." The teens began sneaking glances at each other, the girl blushing every time their eyes made contact. The boy trying to make a conversation every time their eyes met but gave up when the girl looked away. "Her current book has a teen love story that's really awkward but she doesn't know how to write it."

"I think the scene in front of us is the definition of awkward. I think the girl has a crush on him, but the guy either is in denial or knows and is trying to be gentle."

"Or they're enemies in school with the guy has a crush on her, but best friends outside of school with the girl having a crush on him."

"Oh, and they dress and act differently to keep up reputations?"

"But, they only recently found out."

"Your wife has grown on the both of us." Henri stated glaring at Mathis as he ends the video and eats his pretzel.

"I think we should intervene, there is still a lot of time left before this blizzard blows over."

The two stood up after the pretzel was finished, and sat down on the opposite side of the teens, "What were you two doing before the storm?" Henri asked, glaring at Mathis put his phone on the table, red light blinking.

"I was doing a delivery for my parents."

"Tom and Sabine?" Marinette nodded, "Then you must be Marinette. Your parents are an inspiration of success for me."

"How so?" her head tilted to the side. Mathis watched as Adrien's eyes lit up in wonder of the girl in front of him, he wished he could get his phone out to secretly record a video, but it seems sound would have to do.

"Small shop, big business. I've only been open for six months and experimenting on hours and accessories to use."

"I think you'll do fine, the lounge is comfortable." Adrien stated, leaning back keeping the group in full sight.

"His dream is actually to have a partial book store, for his customers and possible area for students to work." Mathias stated, "He's always planning, wanting to knock down a wall into one of the businesses on the side to be used as a library."

"His wife is a writer, a good one, her books will be on display for her fans to read whenever."

"Maybe you can do something with the library, a deal of some sort. It could create employee benefits on both sides of the café and library." Adrien explained, unknowingly getting a lovesick smile from the girl but the two men caught her.

"I never thought of that." He thought about the idea, "I'll write that down, but for now I'll just keep the café running to her full extent. Once my wife moves back home she'll be trying her fantastic experiments with the lattes and cappuccinos."

"Are they good?"

"Most of the time, but now and again she'll do some truly odd mixes. She's definetly full of spunk, one of the reasons I fell in love with her. She keeps everyone on their toes."

"Yeah, when people allowed her to." Mathis mumbled.

"Okay, kids let me tell you something." Henri began, "There are two sides to every person, introvert and extrovert. What they usually let out is what they are comfortable around people, it's their opposite side that is special to see. If someone allows you to see this rare second side that they usually keep hidden, they fully trust you and you should trust them."

"Oh, wise one, please stop." Mathis ignored the glare sent his way and looked out the window, to see snow gently falling. "It's about time. See you next week, Henri!" he yelled grabbing his phone and running out the door.

"Let me get you two another cup of hot chocolate before you go."

Marinette and Adrien attempted to decline the offer, but they fell on deaf ears as Henri left for their cups. The two of them stood still not talking but not being as nervous around the other anymore. The three of them waved as they separated, and Marinette took the lead as she headed for the short cut through the park.

She began to think of how much of a fool she was unable to talk coherently to Adrien and keeping silent just out of fear of stuttering around him. She probably didn't have much of a chance with him anyways, knowing there are many other girls who can actually speak and not be a stuttering babbling mess over the simplest of questions.

Adrien stayed behind Marinette, concerned about her silence and distancing that keeps happening while they are alone together. He remembers that she is calm once she is in the presence of another, like it gives her a reason to talk to someone else other than him, someone to be forgotten. He looks ahead towards the girl and sees the fading footprints next to him, suddenly there's a flash as if in a trance, he forgets where he is and sees an image of his mother looking back at him in her winter outfit. Unable to feel anything in his legs as a deep sadness fills his chest and travels up his throat, he falls to his knees into the snow.

Marinette was soothed by the sound of the snow crunching beneath her feet when she began to feel that something wasn't right. Focusing on the sound, she could've swore that there was a second pair to hers a moment ago. Stopping a waiting for that second set, it never came. Turning around she sees Adrien on his knees and shaking, she goes to him kneeling down as well. "Adrien." She whispered, trying not to startle him.

He started mumbling, "Mother…snow…family." He was incoherent, unable to make sense of what he was saying, he was still shaking. Now knowing that the shaking wasn't because of the weather, in a surge of confidence and concern she wrapped her arms around Adrien. In an instant, he breaks as tears began to fall, the emotions that he had kept locked away finally breaking free in someone that he trusts not to tell him to get over the issue. His hands grip onto her coat as the cold of winter is dissipated from the warmth of Marinette's embrace. Remembering where he was, he slowly straightened once he stopped shaking and reluctantly let go of the coat that he was desperately holding on to. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She pulls him up to his feet, "Come, I need to show you something." Taking his hand, she pulls him with her through the snow towards a part of the park that he didn't know existed.

Behind a thicket of trees where old cobblestones that have been crumbling, stood an old cracked granite fountain. Around the sides was a relief of a family playing in different activities, but still always smiling and laughing. Marinette let go of Adrien's hand as he walked around, spotting the column of trees that rose above the relief and the kites and wildlife in and above the trees. He ended up back next to Marinette who kept a close eye on him, making sure he was okay.

"I didn't know this existed." He looked at her, seeing her soft smile as if thinking of a memory.

"Not many know about it in the first place." She looked down, "Ever since the larger one in the middle of the park was installed and maintained, this one was left abandoned."

"Why hasn't it been destroyed?"

"Too many people have memories of this place." She glanced over at him before looking back at the fountain. "It's like, those that never forget the memories of a lost loved one finds this place because those memories keep the person they lost alive."

Looking around, he spotted a bench and made his way over, Marinette slowly followed him. They both sit down on the bench, she opens her mouth to apologize but is cut off by his embrace. Hesitantly she reciprocates the action, then blushes as she gets pulled back. Adrien ended up with his back against the arm rest of the bench with Marinette's back against his chest. He smiles as he witnesses the blush rise, but missed the color darken when he hides into the crook of her neck. "Thank you." He says simply, tone soft as his voice rumbles through her shoulder. He raises his eyes staring at the fountain.

He knows that Marinette is trying to get him to feel better about his missing mother, but it stood out with what she did. While other people would have comforted him and try to take his mind off his memories, she took it in stride and allowed him to be comforted with his emotions. She accepted the hurting part of him instead of trying to get him to ignore it.

"A-Adrien?" she stutters out, he hums out as a response as he looks at her, "What's your mother like?" there was a moment of silence as he remembers. "Only if you're comfortable, you don't have to."

"She's kind, putting others before herself but still able to challenge others to do the right thing. She's a hero without the powers, bringing out the best in someone who may not know about themselves." His response brought a smile to both of them as they relaxed into each other's warmth, surprisingly keeping the cold of winter away.

Marinette felt the vibration of her phone before either heard it, "Where have you been!?"

"Hi, Alya, where are you?"

"The bakery, with your parents! We already have one missing, we don't need another!"

"Actually, found Adrien. We ran into each other when the blizzard started." She felt a tightening around her waist and blushed when she looked up at him.

"Tell him to answer his phone once in a while!" Marinette heard Nino in the background yell.

Adrien immediately took the phone from her hand and responded directly, "Forgot it at home!"

"Dude! Next time you sneak out, make sure your phone is with you!"

He gives he phone back to her when Sabine gets on the phone, going back to nearly cuddling.

"Are you two okay?" Sabine asked her daughter.

"We're doing fine, just a little chilled."

There was a relieved sigh, "Where did you end up?"

"We're at the Memory Fountain in the abandoned area of the park."

"Memory Fountain?" Sabine asked, there was a 'I know' in the background which was followed by some murmuring, "Alya and Nino will be there shortly." As the phone was passed, she heard her parents yell to take extra warm clothes.

A young couple passed behind them, using the short cut but ignoring the fountain they saw Adrien. "Only reason girls go after him is his status, that green eyed blond-haired jerk. Only a pawn in the industry." He decided to take the phone from Marinette, who gave him an odd look but then saw the couple as well.

As he was talking to Nino about his night of freedom, Marinette began mumbling about who he really is, ignoring the camera flashes. As her voice gets clearer, Adrien began to notice what she was saying. He hanged up with the promise that neither of them will move from their spot.

"…shouldn't objectify someone based on looks or status, that's a bonus, who they are as a person is what matters." He looked down at her and smiled. "Heck, I even love him for who he is but stay quiet since being his friend is enough. I know he likes someone else and as long as he's happy, everything will be fine."

He watched as she stilled and looked up at him, off the phone and staring at her, he smirked as her blushed intensified. "Did you mean that?" he watched her nod in affirmation.

Suddenly, another flash from a camera has Marinette turning towards it ready to speak her mind to find Nino and Alya smiling at them. She squeaks out, embarrassed by their predicament and made to move but was held back by the one behind her.

"He so kind, handsome, dreamy, helpful, and despite being rich he doesn't show off." Alya listed mocking Marinette, "By the way, almost daily."

Marinette attempts to hide her face in one hand since Adrien at some point had her other one in his. Adrien squeezed her hand trying to comfort her before pulling them both up.

The two of them were pulled apart by their best friends to layer up in warmth as they began the walk back to the bakery. Marinette's bittersweet smile has Alya asking for details, "Girl, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, completely. I was comfy."

"I saw that, even got the picture as proof." she laughed as the girl blushed again.

"Dude, what did you do to her?" Nino asked him, raising an eyebrow as he spotted Alya pull Marinette aside.

"A few things actually, I need to think about something."

"Just don't break her."

"When you turned to us, I thought you were about to go into a rant. I want the deets!"

"Details later, I may have accidentally confessed…"

Alya squealed, causing the two boys to look over at them seeing the excited and embarrassed girls, "I wanted to get out. I've basically been in the house since break started." Adrien explained, "Then I found out that apparently Marinette has a crush on me."

"Dude, it's about time!" Adrien looked at him in shock, "Practically our whole class knows, why do you think Alya has been setting up schemes for the two of you to meet?"

"I thought she legitimately had stuff to do."

By the time that the story was told to their closest friend, they made it back to the bakery and immediately pulled into a hug. Marinette and Adrien were being doted on by Sabine when Alya and Nino snuck by, "Don't worry, girl! I'll take care of your room!" making the girl blush, Nino laugh, and the parents smile which all three reactions made Adrien confused.

"Marinette is as bad as Adrien when it comes to Ladybug." Nino stated as he saw her wall above her computer and the background of her screen which was in view as Alya worked to change it.

"That's what has me concerned for this development." Alya spoke truthfully, "If he has that much of a crush on Ladybug than I don't want him to mislead Marinette. I believe they'll be good for each other, but I will stay by my girl's side if he breaks her heart."

"I told him not to break her." He helped Alya take down the schedule and slide it behind her desk against the wall. "Even I can tell that he doesn't quite get social cues. I'll try to discuss with him about it before he does anything."

The two of them settle on the floor to wait on the couple, "Alya, Nino, are you staying?" Marinette asked once her mother stopped doting on them.

"Yeah, we called earlier and were told to stay here till morning." She responded.

"What do we do now?" Nino asked, laying back on the floor.

"We could watch a movie, if no one is tired." She suggested, giving Marinette a mischievous glint that she knows all too well.

"I guess." Marinette glared at her, who launch from her spot on the floor and dragged Nino and Adrien up to her bed. After setting everything up, Marinette and Adrien leaned back against some pillows on the very top end of her bed with Nino and Alya laying against more pillows near their feet.

It was about halfway through the movie that Alya and Nino began to fall asleep, Marinette woke the two up who left to the sofa in the family room so the other two could have some room.

"About earlier at the park—" Adrien began, moving around concerned and nervous.

Marinette only shook her head at him, "I'm not expecting you to return any kind of feelings."

"I don't deserve a friend like you."

"I'm not leaving, no matter what."

They continued to watch the movie, Adrien repeated his action from earlier and pulled Marinette back against his chest. He stiffened, waiting for her to move away, but surprised him by relaxing. Both began to drift in and out to the point of missing important scenes that made the plot unconnected. Marinette was the first to lose the fight to stay awake till the end of the movie.

It was closer to the climax of the movie when Adrien realized that Marinette was asleep. He was comfortable and decided to take advantage of the situation and remained where he was, thinking that he'll move after the movie was over.

Marinette was having a wonderful dream of Adrien realizing that he indeed liked her and took her on a date to the café that they visited earlier. Only this time they both had full conversations that did not have her stumbling through them.

There was a disturbance beside her that pulled her from the dream, unwillingly, she opened her eyes to darkness. She looked around as she sat up, noting that the room was silent except for the murmurings beside her. Once her eyes adjusted from the little light coming in from the moon, she looked over to find Adrien asleep, eyes moving erratically beneath his eyelids. She freaked out for a moment before distinctly remembering him finding about her crush and falling asleep to a movie that was no longer on her bed. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down enough to realize that he was in the middle of a nightmare. Her concern grew as his fingers began to twitch as if trying to grab something, she placed her hand on his arm to try to wake him up. "Adrien." She called shaking him a bit, but nothing happened.

"Marinette?" Tiki called, coming up beside her, "What's wrong?"

The miraculous holder looked up at her Kwami, distinct concern on her face, "He's having a nightmare." She looked back down at the boy and tried again, "Adrien!" She yelled out, but quiet enough not to risk waking up anyone else.

Like breaking a twig, his reaction was instant, "Plagg, Claws Out!" he yelled.

Marinette watched in shock as a green light appeared as Adrien was covered in black leather, familiar claws, ears, tail, and mask appeared. She gaped as the information overloaded into her brain. "Marinette!" Tiki shouted trying to get the girl to respond, which worked as she turned to the floating creature and blinked before turning back to her now known partner.

"Kitty, wake up!" she yells, hands shaking his shoulder.

Green eyes flashed open as he bolted up right, "Just a dream, they're fine, and Hawkmoth doesn't know." He whispered out trying to calm himself. His hands combed through his mop of blond locks, which were strewn about in different directions.

Marinette noted that he was still having some problems calming down, his skin was flushed as he began to curl in on himself. She took one of his hands into both of hers and began to rub her thumbs over his knuckles. Slowly his breath slowed, soothed by the gentle touch.

He laid back staring at the ceiling and wondering how his room got pink. He tried to search through his memories which all came back at the soothing feeling of someone rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles. He looks over to find Marinette looking at him in concern, tilting his head in question, his eyes followed her arm down to find her hands holding his. He smiled, finding the location of his comfort, only to tense once he realized that his hands were covered in black leather. "Oh, no, not again!" he takes his hand away from her and got up off the bed, pacing along the side, agitated by his own mistake. "Ladybug is not going to be happy, and if Hawkmoth finds out that puts her in danger. I just had to shout out my transformation!"

Marinette watches carefully as he mumbles out his concern and agitation. She began to remember that now and again she'll have nightmares about keeping those close to her safe, even the fear of losing her partner in a fight had her in mild bouts of anxiety on and off the battlefield. Knowing that she should've been more open to her partner as Ladybug instead of being tight lipped about her life, had her thinking that she doesn't deserve the kind of partner that he's become. Also, the fact that, Chat Noir is the only one that would able to understand the struggle with lying to friends and family to maintain a hidden identity. In a spontaneous moment, she flung her arms around the waist of her partner, which startled him out of his thoughts, and had him laying back in her bed. Keeping tight hold of him, she told him, "You know, some of your excuses make a lot more sense."

Unable to even think of pulling away, he shifted and wrapped his arms around her. "Please, Marinette, you must keep this a secret." He whispered. Grip tightening with every word, "I don't want to lose you." His near confession had him realizing exactly how much trouble he had unintentionally placed her in, "Ladybug is going to kill me." He mumbled, unknowingly saying it louder than he thought.

"I'm not going to kill you." Marinette immediately responded, Adrien allowed her to pull away which had him looking down at her in confusion. "Tiki, can you come up here?"

"What is it, Marinette?" Tiki came up floating above them but not too high to prevent Adrien from seeing her. The Kwami looked at her holder in surprise, not expecting the girl to reveal herself even after Adrien's unintentional reveal.

"Adrien, meet Tiki, my Kwami." She glanced up at him for a moment before looking away.

Adrien on the other hand couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Y-your…" he looked between her and Tiki, "…Ladybug." Noticing that she hasn't looked at him since her greeting, he decided to pull her back into an embrace, "My Lady." He whispered as he buried his head in her neck and de-transformed.

Once Plagg was out of the ring, he opened his mouth to demand for cheese, only to be pulled away by Tiki. "Now, I'll hear his love sickness all the time!" Tiki only laughed at his annoyance, which ended up with him glowering back at her.

Marinette began to pull away, "I'm not going to do anything, Chaton. I'm right here." Her movements were stopped by his concrete hold, and after feeling his head shake back and forth, she was pulled back into bed. Finally relaxed, Marinette fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat and Adrien fell asleep to the sound of her even slow breathing.

Marinette was awoken in the morning by Nino's snickers and Alya recording on her phone, "I should create a new blog involving the two of you." She smirked at them, "It may hit more views than the Ladyblog."

The view in front of the two amused teens had Adrien's arms wrapped around her waist with his head buried in her neck and one of Marinette's hand in his hair with her other arm across one of his arms. Both their legs were tangled, the blanket that covered them completely off and on the floor.

"Alya, Nino go away. It's too early." Marinette told them not wanting to move from the position she fell asleep in.

"It's almost ten, and breakfast is about ready." Nino dead panned, putting his two cents in.

"Would you rather your parents come find you instead?" Alya smirked as she continued to record, laughing as she managed to get her friend's annoyed glare.

After a small stretch, she felt Adrien unconsciously tighten his hold on her, but as she tried to get up, Adrien only pulled her back down next to him. Alya and Nino couldn't help but laugh, Nino pulling out his own phone to start taking various number of pictures. The noise was strong enough to get through Adrien's hazy sleep, groaning when he opened his eyes. Finding Marinette in his arms with two laughing friends at the bedside got him to realize that what happened the night before was not a dream. He sat up beside Marinette and smirked at the three. Since Ladybug knows her partner very well, seeing the familiar smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes had her looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I want copies." The declaration had Nino and Alya in shock, and with the reporter looking at them like the next super scoop. Adrien chuckled as Marinette blushed groaning, she practically gave up and fell back into the bed not wanting to move.

"Breakfast is ready and Nino, of all people, got a call from Natalie." Alya told Adrien, who was actually looking at Marinette amused.

"Dude, she found out you snuck out and is willing to stall your father long enough for you to sneak back in your room." Adrien looked up at that, then looked down in bluebell pools that met his, after a beat the two of them got up and followed their friends down to the table.

The two disguised heroes blushed as Nino and Alya kept asking about what happened the other night, also getting smiles from Tom and Sabine, "By how the two of you were laying this morning, I'm guessing the two of you are finally together?" Her mother asked, embarrassing Adrien and Marinette.

"I was awoken earlier by the title screen music still playing and found the two of you almost on top of each other." Tom stated, blushes building and teens laughing harder.

When eleven thirty rolled around, Alya and Nino got the call of their parents coming to pick them up now that the roads were cleared. The four friends made their way to the door, chatting away about future vacation plans. Once Alya and Nino left, Adrien turned to her with her hands in his, "I should get going before father finds out that I'm not in my room."

"You're welcomed back anytime, son!" Tom called from around the corner, making them smile but Marinette still blushed at her father's indication.

"Can we meet at the Eifel Tower tonight?" Adrien asked, fidgeting slightly.

"Not exactly a patrol night, Chaton." She watched as his smile began to fade, "I guess, I could make an exception around nine, tonight." She teased, knowing that if he was transformed, his ears would be facing forward in alert.

"Then I'll see you tonight, My Lady." He whispered before giving her knuckles a kiss and escaping out the door.

Ignoring her parent's stares, she raced up to her room and out onto her balcony, mindful to grab a sweater along the way. She and Tiki watched as Chat Noir jumped from a light post and onto the roof. The saw him stand there for a moment before turning around to give her a mock salute one more time, then launched himself back home. Tiki gained Marinette's attention, who gave her an amused look at her antics, the girl rolled her eyes then guided themselves back to the warmth of her room.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **My dreams of Miraculous can end now...**

 **Fun Fact!**

 **It was Alya who had witnessed Adrien's transformation (Marinette was in the kitchen making soup) since he snuck out in the middle of a blizzard and got sick.**

 **If you have an issue with my layout ("The first paragraph is too long, you should break them up into smaller sections.") deal with it.**


End file.
